


I Left My Heart in San Fransokyo

by chrysalisdreams



Series: Lost Princess [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/chrysalisdreams
Summary: Set before the movie. Honey Lemon and Fred have a conversation about genealogy.





	

-San Fransokyo: What If?-

Fred strolled in through the door of the Lucky Cat Cafe a minute after Honey Lemon chose a table. It was by the window, so that she could take in the view of her new city, and it was a large table, big enough for a group of friends. It was hard to make friends in a new place, even for her, so when Wasabi, Tadashi, and Go Go started including her in their meet-ups outside the lab, she had been delighted. 

Fred pulled out a chair opposite hers. “Hey, Honey Lemon.” 

“Hi, Fred,” Honey answered, full of cheer. She set down her tea.

Fred had done a lot to help her feel welcome with the others from SFIT. Between scientists there was always a professional volatility. Even when they liked each other, there would be competition to be recognized as superior. It was a hard barrier to break through. Fred, though, wasn’t a scientist, and he provided a kind of buffer that let everyone else relax enough to be friends.

“So what’s new in the lab?” he asked.

She began to answer him. After several minutes, she realized that he was nodding but didn’t understand what she was talking about. She changed topic. “Tadashi’s aunt has a nice shop,” she said. She adjusted her glasses.

Fred’s nods became more genuine as he looked around at the homey interior. “Great snacks, too. Have you tried Aunt Cass’s cinnamon sugar buñuelos?” he asked, pronouncing the Spanish word as boo-new-way-lows. “Best I’ve tasted since my backpacking trip through Latin America.”

“I haven’t had buñuelos since I left Cordoba!” Honey exclaimed.

“Then I’ll get you some!” Fred offered. He slid out of his chair to lope over to the counter and place his order. He returned with a tiny cup of coffee and assurance that the fried sweets would be ready in a few minutes.

“Is that Turkish coffee?” Honey asked. “The menu is so cosmopolitan.”

“Yeah, that’s how it is in San Fransokyo,” Fred said. “There’s a little of the whole world right here, because it’s been a major port since the eighteen hundreds. Lots of immigration.”

“Like me,” Honey agreed. “Besides the excellent graduate program at SFIT, I have a family history that made me want to come here and see the city. One of my ancestors was a scoundrel who left his lover, who was with child, behind in Cordoba when he ran off to San Fransokyo. The family legend is that they had run away together because their noble families would have barred the marriage. I suppose he changed his mind about true love. I always wondered what he did next.”

Fred leaned on the table with obvious interest. “Woah. That’s a great story. You know, my family is supposed to be descended from a prince, too. He was the youngest and so was never going to inherit anything, so he came to the New World to make his fortune. I’m named after one of his kids.”

“A prince!” Honey laughed merrily.

“Right!” Fred laughed, too. “And you’re a princess or something, too, right? Noble families?” 

Honey giggled. Her green eyes sparkled with humor. “My great great great great great abuela really was royalty, though,” she said, turning her hand in circles to indicate that it was many more generations back. “We have the family crest. A yellow sun on a purple background.”

“We should look up your genealogy,” Fred said.

“Oh, no,” Honey said. “It was some little kingdom that was absorbed into a bigger country over time. It’s just a curiosity. My family likes to tell it to explain the blond hair and green eyes that show up so often in us.” She pulled her fingers through her long hair. “We’re often blonds or have reddish hair in a country where most people have brown.”

Fred leaned back in his seat. “Well, you’d make a good brunette, too.” He smiled his easy smile. “I’m not hitting on you.”

Honey smiled back. “Thank you, Fred. I mean, for the compliment.”

“De nada,” Fred replied, day-naw-duh.

A chipper woman in jeans and a rock band T-shirt, their friend Tadashi’s Aunt Cass, arrived at their table bearing a plate of donut-like pastries. “These are worth the wait. I promise,” she said. “So, you two. You seem to be having a lively conversation.”

“Remember about my ancestor the prince? As it turns out, Honey is royalty, too,” Fred joked. “She’s descended from a princess of the long lost Sun Kingdom.”

“I can see it,” Aunt Cass said, going along with the jest.”You know, back in those days, nobility were always intermarrying,” Aunt Cass commented. “Wouldn’t it be wild if you two were related?”

ooo

 

 


End file.
